Meeting Robin
by Glimare
Summary: A collection of one shots I'm writing. Different members of the League meet Robin after the Dynamic Duo forms, and they all have their own opinions on the matter. Pretty much all fluff with lots of dadddybats progress
1. Superman

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, DC comics owns too much of what I love to write about. Namely Batman, Robin, and tonight, Superman.

FYI: this is a series of shorts! The one shot 'Knightmares' is something like a prequel to this, so I advise reading that first. This is all inside the YJ tv show world/Earth-16, mainly because it's the best view of Daddybats at the moment.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meeting Robin<strong>_

**Superman**

Clark was one of the first to hear of Bruce Wayne's adoption. At first he couldn't believe his ears. Batman, the Batman, the dark knight, the worst nightmare to criminals in Gotham, the scariest of the Justice League, Mr. Broody, chose to be a dad in his off hours. When he first learned about this from Perry, he was tempted to fly over to the gloomy city to find out it was true. Unfortunately Metallo was wreaking havoc on Metropolis and the thought escaped his mind.

It returned several months later when rumor of Batman having a brightly colored, kid partner reached the Planet. This time he didn't hesitate. He had to see it for himself.

Superman made it over to Gotham around eleven that night and used his telescopic vision to find the two. The kid was easier to spot than the man, despite his small size. The yellow inside the kid's cape flashed outward quite often as he ran along the rooftops. They were chasing after some stick thin man in a raggedy costume. Superman decided to help.

The criminal had turned his head around in a disturbing manner just as he ran full in to his S shield. The man fell back with a loud "oof!", sprawled on the ground. He stared up at the alien with wide eyes. "Superman! What the..."

"What are you doing here?" Superman looked up at Batman's dark annoyed voice. He and the kid barely made it onto the rooftop, closing the distance fast. Batman was always annoyed when someone with powers made a call on Gotham, so he wasn't surprised by the unpleasant tone coming from his best friend's mouth. The kid though gaped at him, a smile growing out of the corners of his mouth.

"Just dropping by for a visit. Want to get some coffee?" He grabbed the rag man by his shirt and dragged his struggling form to the dark knight.

"Not particularly." Batman took the criminal's hands and cuffed him, then started wrapping the man up in tight cords. Apparently this one was harder to keep in one place.

"It's Superman!" the kid nearly shouted for joy.

"I noticed," Batman responded, not stopping his task.

"It's really Superman!"

"You're repeating yourself."

"But it's Superman! It's really Superman! He's really here!" The kid couldn't contain his excitement in the slightest. He ran to the alien and Superman could swear Batman was scowling more than usual, but not in the dangerous way. The kid gaped at him without any embarrassment.

"Yes, he's here, when he should be in Metropolis or taking down a natural disaster somewhere else."

They both ignored the sarcastic, bitter comment Batman gave as they started to get acquainted. Superman smiled and crouched down for the boy, liking him already. "So what's your name? I heard rumors about Batman here having a little partner but—"

"I'm Robin! Nice to meet you Superman!" Robin held out his hand excitedly and the man of steel took it grinning.

"Nice to meet you too Robin. How do you like working with Batman?"

"If you don't mind, we really should be going now. This contortionist isn't easy to pin down." Batman was trying, and failing, to take control of the conversation.

"It rocks!" Both men stared at his excited reply. Robin described it more dramatically than either of them expected. "People think we're a little batty doing this, but it's the best thing in the world! All the people we can save, all the bad guys we stop, it's just so cool! And there's all the flying through the air we do while running around Gotham! It's the best thing ever!"

Superman held back a laugh. "You do know this isn't a game right? It's not exactly the best thing for kids to do."

"Oh I know that. Just last week this guy tried to shoot me. Got Br—Batman's shoulder instead. Then we kicked every bad guy down before they could blow up the bridge. His shoulder's fine by the way. Two or three layers of Kevlar and all that. Just a small bruise." He thumbed over to Batman who said nothing in response.

"But is it true you've got like a million different powers?" Superman didn't need X-ray vision to know the kid's eyes were dancing behind his mask. "Can you really fly on your own?"

"Robin," Batman started again, trying to be patient.

But Superman didn't mind. "Wouldn't say a million powers, but I can fly."

"That's so cool! I wish I could fly. That'd be the best power in the world!" Robin's face was brighter than a Christmas tree, making the kryptonian's smile grow.

"So you call yourself Robin because you want to fly?"

"Um…" Robin looked a little away, blushing slightly. "One of the reasons."

"Superman." The alien looked up this time at Batman when he heard the firm tone in his voice. It wasn't a threat but it demanded attention. "Robin has school in the morning. He needs to get home."

"Awwww… but I wanna stay out longer!" Robin turned a pleading face to his mentor. "This is the first time I've met one of your friends! One of your real friends!"

Superman tried to hide his amused smile, thinking about how cute the kid was. But even he knew a kid needed to sleep on school nights. And guessing where they were and how far they'd have to drive to make it to the cave, the kid would probably be in bed a little past midnight. Six or seven hours was all the boy would get.

"The two of you can talk another time." Batman almost sounded… parental… to Superman's ears. Was that possible?

Robin continued to pout. "But he's Superman. He's needed everywhere. When will he…"

Superman put a comforting hand on the boy's shoulder, giving him a kind reassuring smile. "I'll come back to visit soon. On a night without school. Or maybe one day in the cave."

He gave the kid a secret wink, silently telling him he knew who Batman was, and could visit him at any time. While Batman started scowling behind them, Robin's face lit up in pure joy. "Promise?"

"I promise." Superman put three fingers up in the boy scout manner, making Batman roll his eyes behind his cowl.

Gleefully Robin threw his arms around his neck and gave him a quick hug. Superman barely had his hands around when the kid let go and darted away laughing. "Alright! See you soon!"

Still a little surprised, but very pleased, Superman watched the kid run to Batman's side. He also gave the dark knight a quick hug around the waist before looking up at the man grinning. The contortionist kept twisting his bewildered head around as he watched the scene. To the outsiders there's shock, Batman placed a gentle hand on Robin's head, his features softening for a moment. Superman could feel something there he never thought he'd see happen to Batman, and he only wished the rest of the League could see it.

Seconds after, Batman secured a hold on Robin, then launched a grapple to another building. The contortionist was strapped to the man's side as the three of them took off into the night. Superman watched them go, a pleased smile on his lips.

Batman having a kid at his side seemed dangerous when he first heard about it. Now that he met Robin, he was glad the boy was there. The dark knight had a heart. It just took a brightly colored child to bring it out.

* * *

><p>AN: Wow, how'd you like the first time Robin met Superman? Just the first time. Thought of writing the second time I've got plotted in my head, but then realized the hug scene I wanted to do could work in this one.

Next chapter is Flash/Barry Allen


	2. Flash

**Disclaimer:** I own Flash, Batman and Robin. I also own the internet, the United States, and Mars. If you believe all this, I know you're on something. DC owns these characters. Still working on getting the others. =P

Glad you all liked the last one! Robin's a little older here, but still nine. Might be turning ten in the near future. He's a little more brash than I'd like, but I think he's still in character. Flash isn't Superman after all, so he's not as cool to him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meeting Robin<strong>_

**Flash**

Despite what Superman told the League in private, Barry Allen was not happy with the idea of Batman taking a nine year old boy out on patrol around Gotham. Wasn't there some kind of child endangerment law Bruce was violating? And how did his butler like it? Somehow he could not see the proper Alfred approving of Batman taking a kid as a partner.

So one Friday night, Flash ran straight to Gotham for a visit. He chose Friday because of Superman's warning. At least the dark knight didn't inhibit the kid's education. For about twenty minutes he searched the city for signs of the two, finding next to nothing. Of course it'd be hard to spot them. Batman was called the dark knight for a reason.

He nearly missed the green gloved hand waving to him from one of the rooftops. Batman's black glove pulled the green one back a second later. Within seconds Flash ran up the building to the roof, stopping just a yard away from the two. He caught the last bit of an argument between them.

"… flag people down! You don't know if it's an enemy or not."

Robin waved to the edge of the roof, defending himself. "It's the Flash! Anyone could tell! What was I supposed to do? Wait for you to call him on the communicator? You'd just tell him to leave. You did that with Green Lantern."

"Yeah, GL told me about that." The duo looked at the red dressed intruder, the kid gaining a sneaky grin as he spotted him. "And how else was I going to find you, Mr. Ninjaman?"

Batman gave one of his scowls before answering. "Regardless, there are numerous copycats out there. We have to be careful."

Robin gave Batman a you're-being-ridiculous look before pointing back to Flash. "How many bad guys in Gotham do you know who run around in bright red long johns?"

"Hey!" Flash propped his hands on his hips, indignant. That kid had quite an attitude. And Superman said he was a good kid! The ever slight smirk on Batman's lips told him he agreed with the kid.

"Cool long johns," the kid put in quickly, trying to make it better. He was a little sorry for offending the speedster.

"I wouldn't put it past a few of them," Batman continued, but not near as vehemently. Robin's point was clear.

"Still…" Flash could hear the kid slightly begging in his voice. As if that would work on The Bat—

"Flash why are you here?"

Flash blinked, surprised Batman would let the kid win the argument. The kid grinned and excitedly started circling him, checking him out from all angles. "I… uhh…"

"What's this thing made out of?" Robin pinched a bit of the fabric off of Flash, curiosity all over his face. He must have figured the costume wasn't ordinary long johns.

"A special polymer designed to reduce friction and to expand when exposed to air so it'll fit in my ring when I don't need it." He had the question asked so many times before he answered automatically.

And just like most kids his age, Robin's face broke into a grin, responding excitedly. "Cool! Ours are mostly Kevlar, but Batman found something really durable flexible near equivalent to it for my pants. Before that I wore a leotard, but he insisted I wear pants like everyone else."

Flash blinked at the kid's motor mouth. "A leotard?"

"His uniform's a work in progress." Batman folded his arms in annoyance as Flash looked up and down the kid's outfit. A black cape with yellow on the inside, a red vest with green sleeves, green pants and gloves, and black combat boots modified for the greatest amount of flexibility. A black domino mask covered the kid's eyes and his black hair was a mess in front of his face. Considering all the effort Batman put in his costume to look scary and hide in the shadows, Flash was surprised he let the brightly colored kid run around at night. It nearly screamed 'shoot me!'. "Why are you here?"

"I wanted to give you a piece of my mind about this arran—hey!" Robin laughed as he leapt up onto Flash's arm, swinging merrily. Within seconds the kid was using him as a parallel bar, flipping on top of his back practically demanding a piggyback ride.

"Robin, what have I told you about doing that." Batman's voice was neutral, his eyes narrowing slightly.

Robin giggled on top of Flash's head. "Only on bad guys?"

"Or ask permission first. He doesn't know your antics."

'_This kid does this all the time?_' Flash couldn't stop the shock on his face, nor could stop it from growing as the kid laughed, leaping back into the air. The speedster thought for a moment that the kid could fly as he soared through the air, but reality hit him again as the kid started to fall about three yards away from them. "Ohmygosh!"

Flash ran to where he predicted the kid would fall, only for Robin to grab an old clothes line above him, turning around on it quickly and practically squatting on it. He laughed mischievously as he watched Flash's stunned and horrified face. The kid was still a good three feet above him, tightly gripping the wire. Without a thought, the kid leaned forward so he was nearly upside down, his face nearly directly in front of the Flash, grinning.

"What? Never been under the high-tops before?" Robin chuckled at his inside joke. "You should see your face."

'_What the heck just happened?_' "Areyououtofyourmind? ! WhathasBatmanbeenteachingyou?"

Robin blinked, little confused. "Dang, Flash-speak. And I thought I was a motor mouth."

"He grew up in a circus." Batman approached them slowly, making Flash upset that he did nothing while the kid did such dangerous stunts. "I didn't teach him to take those kinds of risks."

"Nope! Do them all on my own! Found the bat-cave on my own too! Ever been to the bat-cave? It's so cool! We've got a dinosaur!" The kid turned on the wire a few times as he spoke, but stopped once he got to his favorite subject.

"He's also a bit of a show off." Robin laughed at Batman's comment but didn't stop talking.

"There's also this giant penny, a huge joker card, a gianormous chess set, and three bat-mobiles!" He twisted around then fell backwards on the wire so he could talk to them upside down without the cape getting in the way. "He never throws anything away! What kind of trophies do you have? What's your secret base like? Superman's 'Fortress of Solitude' sounds kinda boring to me. I heard you've got a few crazies in Central so you've gotta have some great stories right? Maybe Captain Cold, the Trickster, or Captain Boomerang. What's with the captains anyway? Do they wanna be like Kirk or something?"

Flash gave Batman a side long look. The man had to be nuts even taking in this kid! Forget making him a partner in the fight against crime, the kid on his own was trouble! How did Batman get through even one patrol with this kid? He tried to read the man's expression but saw nothing but his usual serious expression. He didn't object to the kid's ramblings and he wasn't surprised by his fancy flipping. It looked like he was just being patient.

After a second running these thoughts through his head, Flash looked back to Robin and tried to answer his questions. "Ah, never been to the bat-cave. Bat's isn't fond of visitors last I heard. I've got a few trophies I guess, but I'm working from a very limited budget so my base of operations is my apartment and my job. I have no idea why they call themselves captain so-and-so, but I do have a few good stories."

"Sweet! Can't wait to hear them!" Robin's excited grin made Flash wonder what the Bat was feeding this kid. Pure sugar or pure caffeine?

"Mind getting down from there? You're scaring the bejeezus out of me." Batman hid a smirk at Flash's request and took a step backwards.

Robin rolled his eyes, letting out a huff. "Oh alright. Just step back would ya? Need space to land."

"What?"

Without a moment to spare, the kid let go of the wire, plummeting to the roof below. Batman grabbed Flash by the scruff of his neck and yanked him back just as the kid did a quick flip before landing on his feet. Batman released him just as the kid stood back up to full height. Then he bowed dramatically. "Thank you, thank you."

"Are you alright?" Flash worriedly darted to the boy, checking him quickly for any signs of damage.

"Yeah I'm fine. Do it all the time." Robin exchanged looks with Batman: Robin slightly amused while thinking the red man was over reacting, Batman's saying 'what did you expect, he doesn't know you'.

"What was that?" Flash found nothing physically wrong with the kid, but he was unusually fit for a kid his age. And skinny. Did he live off of sugar?

"Deadman's Drop. Every other kid on the playground does it."

"Deadman's Drop?" Flash couldn't believe the risks this kid did so casually. "Why didn't you let me catch you? Or Batman? Why did you pull me back for that matter?"

He turned on Batman, a bit mad. Batman gave his usual stoic glare, sighing a little as if he was dealing with two kids. "Robin's a professional acrobat. You were in the way. You catching him would have hurt you both."

"Hear that? I'm a professional." Flash turned on the kid, feeling from the tone of the kid's voice that it wasn't meant as an insult but to reiterate how Batman thought of him. The kid was very proud of being called a pro. And for Batman so say he was, meant a great deal more than any one else's opinion. "Hey Mr. Flash, what's your day job?"

Flash didn't know how much more of this he could take. This kid kept taking risks and asking questions, showing off and laughing. This wasn't good for his heart, he was sure of it. The stress of watching this kid for even a few minutes, just making sure he didn't kill himself was too much. He gripped his head sighing heavily. Well, when the kid asked questions he stayed still. "I can't tell you. Don't want to compromise my identi—"

"He's a lead forensic officer in Central."

Flash jerked around violently in protest to Batman's quick answer. Batman was such a stickler when it came to secret identities. Why did he tell the kid that?

"Forensics?" The kid asked again, thinking out loud. "Like CSI?"

Batman nodded as Flash's shoulders slumped in defeat. So Batman would tell the kid everything, let the kid do dangerous stunts and probably let him eat a pound of sugar in the mornings. The kid would grow up probably as a little spoiled crime fighter. A spoiled crime fighter the world would have to look out for. Anyone who worked with Batman tended to become more dangerous than the average man. This partnership was definitely a bad idea.

"COOL!" Flash turned to the kid again and watch his face become more and more excited. "That's perfect for a crime fighter/detective! You can get all the evidence and even get the guy convicted under normal circumstances! No wonder Batman likes you so much!"

"Huh?"

"Okay, that's enough out of you." Batman strode over to Robin, pushing him towards the building's edge. "Flash has work to do in Central. We haven't finished our patrol and Penguin's started another crime spree last week."

"Wait, whatwasthataboutBatman—" Flash couldn't believe what the little boy slipped, nor how Batman was responding to the out burst. Was the Bat embarrassed?

"Yeah really he—" Robin quickly said back, trying to turn back to Flash to talk more. Batman wrapped an arm around the kid's chest to stop him from escaping.

"Enough. He has to get back to Central. Now."

Flash had to cover his mouth to hide a smile there. He never saw Batman that flustered before.

"Dar Batman! Vă place-l!" Robin looked up at his mentor, speaking a language Flash didn't even recognize.

"Indiferent, aţi spus suficient. Vom înapoi pe de patrulare, acum." Flash watched baffled. What was this language the two were speaking?

Robin gave another you're-being-ridiculous look. "ce? Jenat că aveţi prieteni? Nu vrei să stea doar cu ei?"

Batman gave the kid one of his scowls. "Asta este. Tu esti nu respectă un alt membru al Ligii până când puteţi controla această gură a ta."

"Oh come on!" That one Flash understood, and the frustration the kid felt screamed across his face. "Just a few more—WAH!"

"Enough." Batman's patience was gone. He grabbed the kid around his middle and hauled onto his broad shoulders like he was a sack of potatoes. Flash really wished he knew what they were just talking about. This was an argument the kid wouldn't win. "We're going. Get back to Central. Now."

As Batman shot out a grappling hook to leave, Robin, hanging over Batman's back, made eye contact with Flash one last time. He grinned a little and started mouthing something as he pointed between Batman and Flash. Best he could figure, the kid said, "He really does like you. You and Superman. BFFs."

"Robin." The annoyed tone in Batman's voice made the kid freeze, then clasp his hands together to hold still. "Hold on."

With that, the two were off. Robin had one hand on Batman's cape and the other saluting Flash as a goodbye. The two defenders of Gotham soared through the night sky and out of sight.

Flash blinked in wonder at the two. He still wasn't sure if Robin should be Batman's partner, protégé, or even sidekick. The kid was just too much for Barry at the moment. He could only imagine what his life would be like if he had kids and one of them charged into the superhero business. He was not ready for that.

The only thing he did know was Batman had his hands full. Superman was right in saying the kid wasn't bad, and he was probably the best influence on Batman, but the kid was going to be trouble. How the dark knight could handle his squire, he may never know.

* * *

><p>AN: I always thought out of all the standard league members, Bats liked Superman, Flash and Wonder Woman the most. I know he has strong objections to Hal and I haven't really seen his interactions with the others to tell how they get along with him. Frankly, with the Tim/Bart/Con/Cass BFFs combo of the third generation of heroes, I'd say it's obvious they're the four kinds people like most.

Still, Barry being the more cautious/parietal of the foursome, I'd think he'd object to Robin being apart of this at first. Only after he gets Wally to handle would he understand what Batman's really doing: making sure the headstrong kid doesn't get himself killed. Don't worry. You'll meed the rest of the second gen soon enough. *insert evil laugh here*

Oh, they're speaking Romanian. Had to find a translator online to get this conversation right. Verified what was said in another fanfic to make sure it's the same language Dick would know from his childhood. If I'm wrong, tell me. I'll try to find his heritage's language and put it there in it's place.

Last of all, Robin is a chatterbox, and Flash clashes words together when he's excited. Have fun translating that.

**Translations**: Dar Batman! Vă place-l! – But Batman! You like him!

Indiferent, aţi spus suficient. Vom înapoi pe de patrulare, acum. - Regardless, you've said enough. We're going back on patrol, now.

ce? Jenat că aveţi prieteni? Nu vrei să stea doar cu ei? - What? Embarrassed that you have friends? Don't you ever want to just hang out with them?

Asta este. Tu esti nu respectă un alt membru al Ligii până când puteţi controla această gură a ta. - That's it. You're not meeting another League member until you can control that mouth of yours.


	3. Arrows

**Disclaimer:** where do copyrights come from? I dunno but that doesn't matter. DC beat me to the punch on the ownership of these characters. I just like to use them for practice.

Okay, this is all about Robin meeting Roy really. Ollie isn't really a person I know well so I don't know if I made him too frivolous or not. And Roy's supposedly a 15 year old version of the one we know and love. So don't bite me if I got them wrong. I only know so much. Oh, I figure Roy's 18 in YJ, and I gave Rob a year or so of experience ahead of him, so he'd be 15 when they'd meet. By this time Brave Bow's dead (did research to get this much right) so he's Ollie's ward now.

And to answer someone's request, I'm not doing a solo story for every member of the league, so no way am I doing a Wonder Woman story. Don't care much for her anyway. =P

* * *

><p><strong><em>Meeting Robin<em>**

**Arrows**

"Are you sure it was Joker?"

Green Arrow grinned. "Of course I'm sure! Have I ever been wrong?"

Batman gave him an annoyed glare saying volumes. "Do you want a list?"

"Are you two playing the question game?" Robin looked up at the two vigilante adults, wondering when they were going to get to the point of this visit.

Batman was called to Star City when GA claimed he saw Joker trying to steal a priceless card set. Though Batman really didn't know why Joker would steal it and not try to burn it or gas somebody, he still felt obligated to investigate. There were other similar crimes going on at the time in Star, so Joker being there might be true. And since summer vacation had started, he had no excuse to keep Robin in Gotham.

Truth be told, Green Arrow only brought Bats in to meet the fabled chatty, colorful sidekick the big shots in the League were talking about. Apparently only Flash and Superman were allowed to visit the kid at the moment. Something about the kid being a blabbermouth.

Oliver Queen though had his own surprise in store for the Bat and his brat. Yeah, he was sure Joker was in town, but he and Roy could have handled that clown. '_Speaking of which…_'

GA took a small glance over to a sour Speedy. He was fifteen and a really good shot. Roy kinda preferred going after bad guys over talking to leaguers, since the only leaguer he ever cared about was Green Arrow. And when GA mentioned introducing him to Robin and Batman, the kid thought he'd be stuck babysitting while the adults fought.

Looking over to Robin, he could see why others had their misgivings. He kid may be ten, but he was skinny as a rail. From what Superman said, the kid's costume had improved. He still wore more green than black, but at least it had more protection than the stories said.

Plus the kid wasn't giggling his head off. He almost seemed bored. "Cause seriously, if Joker's here, we're all doing a bad job catching him."

Batman gave him a little scowl but the kid didn't respond to it. GA couldn't believe the kid's gall. He pretty much shoved them back in line, two dangerous adults! And he wasn't even the slightest bit scared of Batman's glare. Even Leaguers were scared of Bat's looks. Off to the side, Speedy smirked.

"Show me what you have."

Green Arrow blinked, surprised the Bat was going to take the kid's snappy remarks. But the knight's scowl quickly brought him back in line. He still had a hard time understanding this guy. So to keep the Bat's anger away, he handed over what documents and photos he had on Joker. "Hey Speedy, mind showing Robin Star for a bit?"

"What?" Speedy looked outraged at the thought of being sent off to babysit this kid. He was fifteen for Pete's sake!

"No thanks," Robin piped in, peaking at the papers in Batman's hands. "We really shouldn't wander very far anyway. Who knows when you'll need us."

Batman nodded, shuffling the papers one after another. Speedy grinned, now liking the two a little. Robin was even pulling out the pages he didn't get to see for very long to read it better. Batman didn't seem to mind, but when it came to a few photographs, he deliberately angled them away from the kid.

"Um, it's just, a few of the facts aren't really appropriate for kids." GA saw how the two acted and wasn't sure why the dark knight let the kid read so much of the report. Wasn't exactly pleasant, and a few of those pictures were racy. Joker had used his gas on some hookers.

"Really?" Speedy asked, now curious what Batman was shielding the boy from. It caught Robin's attention, mostly curiosity, then he looked at the photos again in some interest. Batman scowled at the older archer. Too late, Green Arrow realized he just planted ideas in his own ward's head.

"Don't even try it," the dark knight growled to the redhead, who was trying to take a peak at the pictures.

"Ah come on!" Speedy pushed. "I'm gonna see it all someday anyway!"

"Not today," Batman growled. GA looked away, feeling like shielding Speedy wasn't really necessary, but hey, the kid was fifteen. He probably had a few playboys hidden in his room.

"But—"

"Hey, how do you fire this thing?" Neither of the archers knew when Robin had passed his papers back to his mentor and snuck to Speedy's side. He tugged on his bow in curiosity.

"Uh… you don't know?" Speedy looked down on the small acrobat, just a bit confused at the change in attitude.

Robin gave him a small glaring pout. "Just because my name's Robin doesn't mean I wear a hood." That comment won him a few smirks. "I've been working more with disks, batarangs, bolos, and staves. Haven't had time to learn archery yet. How do you do it?"

Before the older boy realized it, Robin was tugging him away from the men to talk and learn archery. It was a good thing he used Roy's favorite subject to distract him, and frankly GA was impressed the kid could get his sidekick to do something other than snoop.

"Interesting kid," Green Arrow commented. Batman grunted, his attention more on the case than the conversation. "Flash said he was a chatterbox."

He watched the two in curiosity and was amazed at Robin's antics. He literally took Roy's bow and tried tugging at the strings to see how it worked. The younger archer immediately started correcting Robin, frustrated at the kid's playful nature. The kid just laughed while the teen took out a blunt arrow from his quiver.

"Pay attention to the case," Batman barked at Green Arrow.

"So you're just gonna ignore them?" GA looked back to the detective, wondering what this man's parenting tactics were.

"Robin won't go far." He reread some pages, reassessing everything the archer had before going further into other pieces. "He's just keeping Speedy out of trouble."

"OW!" Instantly both the adults' heads shot up and stared at the two near the roof's edge. Robin was rubbing the inside of his arm. "That hurt!"

"Idiot, of course it hurt." Speedy gave an exasperated sigh before raising Robin's arm again. "You forgot to turn your elbow in."

"I didn't forget," Robin insisted. "The darn rope just hit me."

"It doesn't hit people who turn their elbow in."

"Easy for you to say. You've got arm guards!"

"Yeah and you wanna see the scars underneath them?" Speedy propped his fists on his hips annoyed. "Brave Bow wouldn't let me fire a shot until I got my stance right either. Yours sucks. I thought you were some boy wonder."

"You wanna see some wonder? Watch this!" Faster than either archer could see, Robin took a few steps back, ran forward, and leapt off the top of the roof. Both jerked after him in worry only for the kid to grab one of the lamp posts, swing around it, then back through the air to another post. He did a similar twist and turn, then leapt again, now landing on the top of a building across the street. Once safely on that rooftop, he turned and bowed dramatically to Roy. "Thank you, thank you! Don't hold back on the applause!"

"Where did you find this kid?" GA asked, gaping at the boy's performance.

"The circus." Arrow jerked his head around and saw Batman reading the papers again, not even the slightest bit surprised by his partner's antics.

"SHOWOFF!" Speedy shouted across the street. Robin just laughed. And just as easily as he crossed the road one way, he returned, landing softly in front of the redhead. Speedy scowled jealously. "Where'd you learn to do something like that?"

"The circus. Where'd you learn to shoot?" Robin sat on the edge of the roof, completely relaxed and ignoring the four story plunge behind him.

"A reservation."

"With real Indians and everything?" Speedy nodded. Robin's eyes lit up behind his mask. "Cool! What was it like?"

"Tell me about the circus and I'll tell you about the Indians." The two boys nodded and settled down to talk about their lives before meeting their mentors. GA watched and listened for a moment before turning back to the Bat. It was hard to think about the case when just twenty feet away two kids were excitedly talking about less than normal lives. Their conversation was quite a bit more interesting than watching the dark knight read.

It wasn't much more than ten minutes later when the subject changed from their lives before to their lives now. Both the boy's cell phones were out, and like most of the Bat's things, the kid's was much better than the teen's. They exchanged numbers and emails, then started talking about life with their mentors. It was hard for both of them to be vague.

"Things get really noisy at GA's place when Di—Black Canary comes over for the night. And when Ha—Green Lantern pops in for a drink, the three of them are up until the cows come home." Speedy had a hard time not talking about Oliver's close friends who took an instant liking to him. "I swear, sometimes they don't think I live there too. Wonder how things will go when school starts again."

Robin laughed. "At least they can stay the night. Batman forces everyone to leave when we go on patrol. I only get to see Superman for a few minutes in a week or when he takes the weekend off work. He took me to the Zoo once, then Mad Hatter kinda struck the place. Long story."

Speedy grinned. "Lucky! I've never met Superman! Met Wonder Woman though. She came by and socked Ollie one for teasing her on TV a few weeks back."

"No fair! I've only seen Superman and Flash until now!" The kid gave a comedic pout, looking over to Batman still checking the information. He was verifying GA's findings on a wrist computer now, seemingly ignoring the conversation.

"Seriously?" The teen gaped at the kid, a smile still on his face. "You live with one of the big three and you've only met _two_ other Leaguers?"

Robin nodded folding his arms in a pout. "Batman says I talk too much."

"You do," Batman interjected, not looking up from his work. GA looked between them, surprised at the sudden commentary from the peanut gallery.

"Now I guess I've met three other Leaguers," the boy continued as if no one said a word.

"But I thought Wonder Woman and Batman were an item?"

Batman gave Green Arrow a swift glare before going back to his research. GA tried not to look too guilty for mentioning the rumors to the redhead. Robin though started laughing his head off. "Wonder Wo—ha ha ha! No no no. Never seen her around the bat-cave. Not even in his little black book. No, Batman's got a thing for—"

"Robin." Instantly the boy jerked around to see Batman's reproving glare. The two archers caught it and in a way a bit of the silent conversation between them. Robin gave a quick grin then zipped his mouth shut, locking it before bighting his smile closed, suppressing his laughter. This seem to satisfy the Bat as he nodded and went back to work.

"What was that about?" Speedy turned his head between the two rapidly in confusion.

For a moment Robin said nothing, failing to suppress his mirth on his face. Then, in a much more controlled voice, he leaned over to Speedy and murmured, "I only get to meet more Leaguers if I keep my mouth shut on his personal life. Spill too much and I'm grounded. But no, Batman and Wonder Woman is not happening. At least not as far as I can tell. What about Green Arrow and Black Canary? Heard he has a crush on her."

"More than a crush," Speedy started grinning and immediately GA jerked forward embarrassed at what the teen could say. Now he knew how Batman felt a moment ago.

"Speedy," he tried to interject, but was easily ignored.

"He's got her picture in his pocket watch. And last week, he ditched me in the middle of patrol just to talk to her for a few hours. Oh, and she doesn't just stay the night you know. There was this one time when—"

"Enough." Batman's voice did what Green Arrow's couldn't. Both boys looked at the dark knight instantly and the older archer was grateful someone could stop them before they went onto PG-13 rated material or worse. The man was all business, and somehow it made the interruption seem more important than saving the kid's innocence. "Joker is here."

Immediately both boys were on their feet, coming towards the black clad man. Robin's grin disappeared but he wasn't near as grim as his mentor. "So what's his play?"

"The antique cards are just a diversion. His real objective is Carnello's new Casino's grand opening."

"That's tonight," Speedy interjected alarmed. GA looked over to his ward, surprised the kid new something he didn't. When did this kid learn anything like that? "It was on the news. Some high rollers are going to be there, plus there're rumors of some all-star performers pitching in."

"Specifically Robert Rooney and Donny Van Dike."

"The comedians?" GA pitched in, not to be out done by his sidekick. He watched TV too after all.

"So Joker wants to deliver the killing joke?" Robin delivered his observation without a drop of humor.

"More than likely." Quickly Batman pressed a few keys on his wrist computer, showing the others a holo-display of the casino's ground plans. "Best case scenario, we arrive there in time to stop anything from happening. Worst case, everyone inside is exposed to Joker gas or he blows the building up."

"Can I have option one?" GA joked, receiving a scowl from both the Bat and his own brat. Robin seemed to ignore him, looking at the building schematics.

"When does the event start?" The kid went to his own wrist computer and started typing, a worry line growing between his eyebrows. He was doing a quick search of his own.

Speedy bent over to see what was on the kid's screen. "I think the news said eight. They wanted to do fireworks at the opening."

Almost on cue they heard a rocket go off into the sky. Everyone on that rooftop turned to the sound and saw a bright green light show off in the distance. "Green?"

"For me?" GA offered hopefully.

"Doubtful." It was hard to tell which sourpuss said it, Roy or the Bat.

Both the crusaders turned off their computers, looking at each other. "Plan on the way?" Batman nodded to Robin's question and the kid grinned impishly. Both of them turned and ran toward the neighboring roof where the Batjet was parked. Robin gave them a wave and a shout as they all ran to their vehicles. "Race ya there!"

Speedy made it to the Arrow-car before Green Arrow did, turning it on just second before his mentor got in his seat. Trying to ease the tension just a slight amount, GA looked over to Roy once they were on the road. "So, how'd you like Batman and Robin?"

Speedy grinned. "They're pretty cool. I think I could get to like them. Left here. And don't leave me outside this time."

Oliver laughed as he turned the wheel sharply. He had to admit he liked the duo, much more than the Bat solo act at least. The kid was able to bring out the best in people, and an oddly protective father from a stone cold creature of the night. With the kid beside him, the Bat wasn't near as scary. Probably for the kid's sake.

"Mailbox!"

Ollie jerked the wheel again, barely dodging the blue box on the corner. Speedy gave him an exasperated look. GA knew the kid's built up mental image of him was being torn down bit by bit every day. He only hoped the kid beside him would smile at him the same way Robin smiled at Batman one day.

* * *

><p>AN: Okay, I obviously like Roy more than Ollie. Roy's got it harder than his mentor, mostly because his mentor didn't give a hoot or did anything for the kid when he really needed him. I'm bringing this up more in 'Without Me' when I get further in that story. I really think Roy just needed a good person next to him to become a hero, it didn't have to be GA.

Yes, Robin deliberately distracted Roy so he wouldn't get in trouble with Batman. Robin's really smart with people.

I don't really like this ending, but I just didn't know how to finish it. I know Ollie means well by Roy, but he's always falling short. Who knows what's gonna happen between those two.

Next will be the rest of the League (hey, it's first introductions, not a bunch of one on ones) and KF. YAY! The beginnings of the team shall soon form!


	4. League  Kid Flash

**Disclaimer:** I think I just became a god or something. At least that's what it feels like whenever someone says I own these characters. but that's sacreligious! I'm no god, and I don't own anyone written here. DC comics does.

W00T! I finished writing this! Not that this is the last chapter (one more to go) but I did finish the 'Meeting Robin' series! Tomorrow I'll post the last chapter, but this is what you get today!

This one's more of an early team meeting than meeting the League. it's all first times anyway so don't fret too much. Robin's first time with Kaldur's in 'Get Back Up's 'Traitor' (ch.7) this is where Rob, Kid Flash and Speedy (yes he's here) start to become friends. Gotta love it.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Meeting Robin<em>**

**League + Kid Flash**

"What was I supposed to do!" Flash shouted in his own defense. "I'm already in enough trouble with his dad! How much more trouble do you think I'd get in if I locked him in a basement somewhere? My wife would kill me!"

"Never the less," Wonder Woman started, glaring at the speedster, "bringing a child to battle, a preemptive strike at that, is not a wise course of action. He needs to go."

"Then you try!" Flash desperately tried to reason with the Amazon until then. He gestured at another zooming red being, this one much smaller than the one everyone was talking to. And it wouldn't stop talking either.

"WOW! ? Lookatthatscreen! Coolshowsthere! What'sforeating? Whoa! You'regreen! Areyoureallyamartian? HiuncleHal! Cool! It'sSuperman! NicebathingsuitWonderWoman! Wow! Heisabigscarybat. Sowhere'sthisRobinofhis? What'swiththeorangeandgreenKingMan? Isn'?"

The kid kept running around, constantly pressing buttons and asking questions. "What'sthisthingdo? Andthis? Andthis? Whataboutthisone? Thisone'sbigandred! Isitamissilelauncher?"

"Wally calm down!" Green Lantern quickly made a baseball mitt construct to grab the thirteen year old speedster, but that didn't stop the kid's mouth.

"Howbigisthisplace? CanIcheckitout? Where'syourroomUncleBarry? Howaboutthetrophyroom? Isthereapool? Whatkindofgamesystemdoyouhave? Hal, pleaseletgo! You'recrampingmystyle."

"I still don't see why he's here." Wonder Woman eyed the boy wearily, realizing by then it'd be near impossible to stop the kid from following his idol and uncle all the way from Central.

"He chased after me, pure and simple." Flash gave an exasperated sigh. He still wasn't used to being an uncle, let alone a mentor. Heck, he was having a hard time getting used to being married! And now he was a husband, an uncle, and a teacher to a teenage speedster. Keeping the sugar hidden from this one was probably just as hard for him as it was for Batman with his boy wonder.

At least the kid couldn't follow the Bat to the Mountain like Wally did.

Uneasy, Flash looked over to Batman, hoping his experience with Robin would make him sympathetic to the man's cause. There was no emotion in the man's face. In fact, it looked like he was ignoring the whole problem, expecting the others to take care of it. Instead he was working on the computer, finalizing their plans for the strike that night. Superman stood next to him, reading the plans over and over again, but periodically he'd look over to Flash, Wally and the others. He seemed amused more than anything.

"HAAAAL!" the kid griped. "Putmedown!"

"Not until you talk like a normal person." GL looked over to Flash, sighing heavily. "I take it motor mouth runs in the family."

"Hardy har har." Flash rolled his eyes and looked back to Wally. He still wore one of his costumes, modified to fit the kid. Wally added his own touch to it by cutting a hole on the top to expose his 'awesome' red hair. He even added goggles, a smart choice on his part. Barry was debating adding white lenses to his own uniform. "Wally, please! Just go home."

"AndhowdoIdothat?" The kid cocked his head, trying to make a point. "Youguyslockedallthedoors."

"What did he say?" Aquaman looked over to Martian Manhunter in confusion. The Martian shrugged.

"Isaidyoulockedallthedoors."

"Still didn't catch that," the king repeated.

"I said!" the boy becoming upset but slowing down all the same, "you guys locked all the doors! I can't get out! I can't even explore this place!"

Everyone blinked, then looked to Batman. He made no notion of paying the kid any heed, but he was the only one who could have trapped the kid in the mountain. No doubt he had a lockdown program in case they were invaded, and considering all their individual powers and skills, this failsafe wasn't meant for them.

Worked great on hyperactive teenagers though.

"Well that's what you get for trying to mess with the League." Hal gave the kid an amused smirk before gently putting the kid down again. He changed the mitt into a leash and kept a firm hold on it. "Now don't wander too far you hear?"

"Roger Roger!"

"Hal!" Flash darted over, trying to grab the leash. "He's a kid, not a dog!"

"I've seen kids on leashes. Besides," Hal pointed to Wally darting over to the Batmobile, "I'm not keeping him from his fun. It'd be nice to have Robin or Speedy even visit this place ya know? Hear some laughter in these halls."

"As if hearing the two of you wasn't enough?" Batman didn't move a muscle, but everyone knew he said it. He was still working on the computer. Something must not have been adding up. "We don't need two Kid Flashes around here."

"Kid Flash… huh…" Flash had yet to come up with a decent name for his nephew, and creativity wasn't very abundant in a lab.

"WOW! It's the batmobile! So cool!" Wally dashed all around the car, checking it out from all angles quickly. Come to think of it, Flash did the exact same thing when he first saw it. "How does it run? What's the MPH? Can it really fly? What's with the batwing things on the back?"

Superman laughed, now watching the kid. "Sounds just like you Flash. Sure you're not blood relatives?"

"Hardy har har." Flash ran a hand over his cowl. This kid was going to be the death of him.

Superman continued to laugh, watching the kid, then stopped. His eyes widened dangerously, staring at the car. Quickly he nudged Batman, talking lowly. "Bruce, you're going to want to pop the trunk."

"I don't have to comply to every child's whim Kent." Batman didn't even look at the kyptonian, still occupied by the case in front of him.

"No, you _have_ to open your trunk." The insistence in the man's voice brought the Bat away from the screen to look at him curiously. The man's face became intense, looking back and forth between Batman and his car.

It took a moment before Batman realized something. He gave a quick frustrated sigh before standing up and going to the car. Everyone jerked in surprise at the man's standing up once more, finally coming to the kid the rest had been watching. The teen stopped for a moment, staring at the black bat before him, but the dark knight didn't come to him. He went to the trunk. He tapped three buttons no one else saw, and the spacious trunk of his car popped open. Wally curiously peeked inside it.

And Robin poked his head out of it, grinning sheepishly. "Hi Batman!"

"What are you doing?" The tone of the man's voice would make anyone nervous, but it wasn't his usual dangerous voice they usually heard when he was interrogating someone.

"Um… taking a nap?" It looked like he had taken a nap there too. The kid was playing around with hair gel recently in costume, so half his hair stuck up at an odd angle.

"In the trunk. In uniform." With each word Batman's eyes narrowed.

"I wanted to be prepared." The kid tried to make a positive spin on it by smiling, but it was clear he felt caught.

"So you stowed away in the trunk of my car and took a nap?"

The kid looked down, blushing slightly as guilt came to his face. "It was a one in five shot."

"No it wasn't." Robin gave a shrug, not looking at Batman's face. He knew how much trouble he was in. The man glared, thumbing behind him. "Out."

Robin nodded and climbed out of the trunk, his head hanging from shame. Everyone stared at the kid they all wanted for years to see. Eleven years old and able to keep up with the dark knight. He truly was a boy wonder.

And the wonder on Wally's face exploded to pure excitement again. "WOW! It's really Robin!"

"Huh?" Robin turned and looked up at the teen in the room, quite confused. He apparently hadn't heard a thing in the trunk. The young speedster ran right in front of him, barely stopping before colliding. The redhead's grin grew on his face.

"Hey there! It's so cool to meet you! I'm the Flash!"

"Wally…" Flash gripped his forehead, already knowing this wasn't going to end well. He told Robin about his nephew before he was even married.

"No you're not." Robin glanced around the room and spotted the real Flash, then back to the teen. Pointing at him to confirm, "Wally West?"

Wally gaped at him. "How do you know my secret ID? No one's supposed to know!"

"Um, your uncle talks about you all the time. What are you doing here?"

Wally grinned. "Tailed my uncle to meet the League. You?"

Robin grinned impishly. "Same. Batman was taking forever to set up introductions. HEY!"

"Robin…" The tone in Batman's voice as enough to set the kid back, but the man had grabbed the collar of the kid's cape too.

The kid became cautious once again. "Grounded?" Batman gave no answer, which just confirmed it. Robin's shoulders drooped, pouting slightly.

"Hwa-O. You're in trouble. HEY!" Batman grabbed Wally's ear through his mask. "What gives?"

Batman looked over to Flash. "I'll be back in ten."

The whole league watched in shock as Batman dragged the two kids away. Robin went without complaint, but cast a sheepish, sad smile to the League members, as if apologizing for the intrusion. Wally though screamed and yelled, trying to get away from the big bat pinching his ear. Finally Wally screamed for his uncle and he responded, zooming over to the man.

"What are you doing?" Batman had let go of Robin to type on a panel controlling the in testing Zeta-tubes. Robin stayed next to him, watching him type with interest.

"What you should have," came the Bat's short reply. The zeta-beams started to charge up.

"Just wait a minute Batman. This is my nephew we're talking about!" Flash knew he was losing control of this argument. He rarely won against the big black bat.

"He'll come back in one piece." Batman grabbed Robin's cape again, tugging him into the beam while dragging the still yelling Kid Flash (both of them liked the name Batman gave him, despite the source). In an instant all three were gone.

Superman was at Flash's side a moment later, putting a friendly hand on the speedster's shoulder. "Don't worry. He'd never let anything happen to those kids."

"You mean he'd never let anything happen to Robin." Flash gave the tube a nervous look. "I don't know about Wally."

Superman couldn't give him a reply.

* * *

><p>Oliver Queen jolted when a light shown in his study and out of a bookcase came Batman, Robin and the new Flash kid. The Flash wanna-be was still fighting the dark knight, but the other kid seemed a bit relieved once he saw the archer. Ollie though was not amused.<p>

"Hey! What's the deal Bats?" He tucked away one of his favorite magazines just in time to keep on the man's good side. Letting Robin see anything like that was an instant death sentence. "I may have agreed to let an exit tube in my house, but seriously, what's with the umpa loompas?"

"Who's this?" Wally finally managed to get out of the man's grip, then glared up at Ollie.

Robin grinned. "That's Green Arrow. We're in Star City!" He looked up at Batman's serious face, though no one knew why he was smiling and so relieved.

"Watch these two until I get back." The Bat's order was absolute, but the Archer wasn't going to just take this lying down.

"Watch them? You want me to baby-sit?"

"Hey!" Both boys objected. They were far too old to be babysat after all.

Batman seemed to agree. "Just keep them out of trouble. Introduce them to Speedy.

"I expect both of you to be here when I come back." He added a glare to both the kids as he spoke this part. Wally felt the fear of god enter him, but Robin smiled gleefully.

"No problamo Batman!"

Batman gave him a quick scowl. "You're still grounded."

Robin looked away sheepishly. "Darn."

"Oi! What's really going on Bats? What's with the ruggrats?" Oliver chased after Batman, determined to get to the bottom of this. Batman didn't answer, just turned to the bookcase covering the zeta-tube entrance to make his quick trip back to the cave. Ollie wasn't pleased. "I'm talking to ya Bats! Oi! This is my house! You answer to me!"

"What kind of games does he have?" Kid Flash started, zooming around the room without a care. Oliver turned his attention straight to the two, alarm on his face. What would they find in this place?

"Dunno," Robin shrugged, then made his way to the opposite door, giving an impish grin. "See you later Batman!"

The last thing GA saw of the Bat was a slight turn of the head at Robin's goodbye before the light took him away. In an instant he gaped at the tube entrance. He had no idea how to operate the thing yet. Now he was stuck with three kids in his house at night instead of just one surly one. It didn't help that one had super powers and the other was trained by the scariest of the big three.

* * *

><p>A few hours before dawn, the zeta-tube activated again. Batman strode into the room and immediately looked around. His costume was torn in places and his belt looked lighter, but over all he was in one piece. Oliver Queen was in his bed gear, ready to hit the hay when he saw him exiting the study. Instantly dread filled him.<p>

The kids weren't back yet.

Batman scowled at the obviously-going-to-bed-without-a-care Oliver. "Where are they?"

"Umm…" He looked around to buy him some time to think. "Let's see… they nearly tore apart my study, my entertainment room, my game room, and then the kitchen before they found Roy. He was about to go on patrol and…"

"You didn't go with them?" Batman's outraged voice wasn't one GA had heard before, but he slightly expected it. Three juvenile sidekicks loose on Star City without any adult supervision, one being his own. Yeah, that'd make the big scary bat mad at him.

"Roy's sixteen. He can watch out for them perfectly fine," Ollie tried to convince him. "Besides, Robin's been at this since he was, what, nine? I'm sure he can handle himself. Roy would have called if they ran into some big trouble. OI!"

Batman grabbed Oliver by the front of his robe and thrust him against the wall, pinning him painfully. Fear for his life and his manhood raced through the archer. He read stories online from Gotham where someone threatened the Bat's brat and the man went ballistic. Now he knew the stories were true. Even the possibility of his little bird being in trouble apparently sent him in violent fits.

"You don't know a single thing about kids!" The ever famous and dreaded bat-glare never seemed so horrifying as it did at that moment to Ollie. "You never, _ever_, let Robin out of your sight! You never know what trouble he'll get into!"

"Whoa! Overprotective much?" GA tried to keep his voice light, hide his fear, but the Bat would always bring fear to people, even his allies.

"He's still a child! He's still—"

Both men stopped when they heard a door slam and three different voices coming towards them, laughing a few halls down.

"Did you see the look on that guy's face when I zipped him around?" Kid Flash's loud laughing was matched to by Robin's mischievous giggling.

"That was classic. I bet Flash couldn't have done better."

"Wait until I grow up and become Flash for real!"

"Like that'll ever happen." Speedy's sarcasm reached the men's ears, followed quickly by Robin's giggling. Batman's grip loosened and Oliver felt himself slipping towards the floor.

"You'll see! When I grow up, I'm gonna be the best Flash ever!"

"Whatever KF."

"Oh yeah?" 'KF' seemed to turn onto his more experienced counterparts. "What about you two? Aren't you planning on being the next Batman and Green Arrow?"

"No," both boys said in unison.

Both men blinked at the answer. Batman let go of Oliver, his attention completely on the kids' voices. The archer didn't blame him. Speedy didn't want to take his place some day?

"I look horrible in green," Speedy insisted. "I'm not gonna wear something that'll make me look bad."

"That's for sure." Robin's grinning voice came closer to where the men were, but still out of sight. "Maybe you should be Red instead. Or something like that. Gotta look cool when you fight the bad guys and all that."

"What about you?" Speedy's question came clearly to the mentor's minds. "Batman's costume looks awesome. Anyone with muscles will look good in it. Why don't you plan on becoming Batman?"

"Because there's only one Batman and he's never gonna stop." The pride in the kid's voice seemed to ease the tension in his mentor's face. "No one's ever going to beat him so I'm never going to take his place.

"Besides, I never want to grow up." The grin in the kid's voice could not be missed. "I'm going to be Robin forever, swing from rooftops, stop the bad guys, and keep making Batman smile."

"Batman smiles?" Kid Flash asked quickly.

Robin laughed. "Yeah he does, but not when most people are looking. You only get to see them when something happened at another's expense. Otherwise it's all smirks in public, and very slight at that. But he does smile at home. Real ones I mean."

The boys were turning the corner as they talked, not realizing yet the men were there. "He can put up a front like anything else, but his real smiles happen when it's just us doing something normal. Like reading, or helping me with my homework, or this one time I got him to watch 'It's A Wonderful Life'. He was smiling by the end of it. He even laughs at the two of us at dinnertime. Dunno why, I just want to help—"

"Robin."

All three boys stopped talking, jerking their heads to Batman standing in the hallway. The tone he used wasn't commanding nor was it angered, just enough to get their attention. Robin seemed to feel like he said too much for a moment, then relaxed a bit when he saw the man's face.

"Hey Batman! Time to go home?" Robin seemed energized from the late night patrol, but even Oliver could see the signs of a drowsy child. For one, he wasn't bringing up how he was in trouble with his mentor.

Batman nodded, motioning to Kid Flash and Robin to follow him. He looked over their heads to Speedy and nodded. "Kept them in line?"

"For the most part," Speedy shrugged. A grin grew on his face. "Mostly, we had fun."

"Five robberies, seven muggings, about a dozen breaking and entering," Robin rambled in report, "a small fire, and some weirdo calling himself Doctor Light. He seemed disappointed to see us and ran off before we could really start a fight. Hey, that rhymes!"

"Stop rhyming, I mean it!" KF chirped in, a grin growing on his face.

"Anybody want a peanut?" Speedy and Robin said in unison. All three started laughing again. Oliver had to suppress a giggle. It was far past all of their bed times, and the giggling fits were clear signs of their exhaustion.

Batman only nodded, a thinking look growing on his face as he watched the boys laugh. "I'll look into this Doctor Light tomorrow. You two need to get home. Your uncle is waiting back at the cave."

"The cave?" Speedy stopped laughing to gape at the Bat. "The Justice League cave? I've never been there!"

"We'll have to fix that." Robin gave his new best friends an impish grin, and everyone knew he had plans for the future involving each boy and the cave.

"Home. Bed. Now." Batman's voice brought everyone to attention. His arms crossed his chest and he glared authority down on the two visiting boys. They both seemed to sober up before nodding and going back into the study. Batman followed right after them, Speedy hanging behind. He wanted to see his friends leave.

KF and Robin looked back to Speedy, both grinning at him. "See ya again soon!"

"Later Speedy!"

"Night birdy. Night streaker." Speedy gave them an awkward smile before the Zeta-beams took the three visitors away. Oliver could tell even before Roy took off his mask and headed for bed the three sidekicks would be meeting again, whether the League liked it or not.

* * *

><p>AN: LOL! Yes, it's a token league appearance and I made it so Wally met everyone first, but I thought it'd be more believable this way. From what I remember, Batman was actually the one to call Bart Impulse and that stuck, so I made it so one of his comments gave KF his name Bruce is actually very creative, has to be to beat all the nut jobs. Supes' X-ray vision kicked in as he was watching wally and he saw Rob in the trunk. I could so see this Dick doing that. And once he saw how the Zeta-tubes worked, he used them to visit the cave, the league, his friends, and bug the world whenever he felt like he could get away with it. I'll be referring to this in 'Without Me' in the future.

Yeah, the kid's conversation at the end was full of foreshadowing for their real futures. I really think Roy would look bad in green and therefore would never become Green Arrow for that reason alone. And seeing how much faith an 11 year old Dick has in Bruce, I doubt he'd consider being Batman until he was much older and more experienced. Nah, an 11 year old in his position would think more like peter pan and never want these days to end. My theory.

Plus I think Ollie's a terrible dad in many ways. Did more research on him, and really, he's not a great example of fatherhood at all. Slade's the only other father figure in DC that might be worse, and that's because Ollie actually learned from his mistakes.

Last is Alfred. Not really meeting Robin, more like... oh you'll see.


	5. Alfred

**Disclaimer:** The awesome of Batman and Robin is amazing. Unfortunately I have no claim to either of them. DC comics does.

*sigh* after a month or so working on this, it's almost a shame to see it end. Yes this is the last of the 'Meeting Robin' series. And though Alfred's known Robin all his career, there's one thing he hasn't really done.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meeting Robin<strong>_

**Alfred**

It was nearing five years since the arrival of Richard Grayson to the Wayne household. Over four since Alfred found he had two boys to patch up nightly from their adventures. He knew all about Robin. He helped design and make the boy's costume, nearly every version of it. He watched him train day and night. He fed him and held him when he needed it. He did his best to make sure the child hero survived.

He just never approved of Master Richard going out every night, risking his life when he should be sleeping soundly in his bed.

Though Alfred knew very well making the child stop was impossible, he had hoped the boy would calm down, maybe even quit the business, after a few months. Instead, the first few months seemed to solidify the child's need to bring justice to Gotham. It didn't help that Bruce brought his work home with him and trained the boy constantly. Everything from martial arts to languages to the sciences was covered in the manor, and the two were very apt students.

But it was that same training, that same boy, which made the Batman a more cautious in his nightly endeavors.

Over the years, Alfred had feared his surrogate son would suffer the fate of his parents and die a senseless and violent death as a vigilante. The broken bones, the lacerations, the burns, the bullets, all the scars the man came home with broke the old man's heart. He kept himself composed and did his best to patch the grown boy up, but the pain and worry never lessened.

And when the young lad decided he wanted this life as well, proving to the both of them he couldn't be stopped, the fear doubled. He did not want to lose his son and grandchild to this world.

But then the miraculous happened. There were nights, many nights, where the only injuries either suffered were bruises and small cuts. Batman was becoming careful, methodical. He didn't rush into fights near as quickly as he used to, thinking first of Robin and what he could endure. He plotted out routs and safety zones so the boy could find help when needed. Emergency protocols were implemented. More and more armor was added to their uniforms, Robin's especially. And only if a particularly frustrating villain was on the loose did the two come home after one am. And in those cases, Batman typically put Robin to bed earlier to keep him safe before going back into the field to take the psychopath down.

Yes, Robin was saving the Batman from a painful and lonely death. All he had to do was be there.

Then there was the other benefit of having Richard in the house. He was always smiling. A light in their otherwise dreary lives of death and self destruction. Dick would smile, laugh, say silly jokes and play silly games. As he grew older, he started doing childish pranks, but none to drive them away. He gave them both random hugs and run away laughing. It was one of his many games, one he'd never out grow.

The effect he had on Bruce was amazing.

At first the Billionaire didn't know what to do, but once the Batman secret was out and Bruce was able to relax in his home again, his over all kindness peaked through the dark wall he built around himself the night of his parents' murder. He struggled as a new parent would, but Richard's forgiving and loving nature made it easier on them both. Until the boy was nearly eleven, he occasionally slept in Bruce's bed, an act the man would never do himself when he was grieving. Dick kept asking questions, telling stories, and over all demanded his new father figure's attention in small childish ways.

The manor no longer felt like a tomb, but a home. A home where a boy ran through the doors to show his new family excitedly his latest test scores. A home where displayed on the mantel were art projects and handmade gifts were displayed. A home friends of all sorts would visit and discuss matters of both business and pleasure. Yes, Richard made this place a home, and even brought light into the deepest regions of the bat-cave.

Yes, with this boy around, Batman became a lighter figure, one the Justice League listened to and obeyed when needed. He became patient, thought of others more, and most of all, he thought of what would happen after the mission was completed. He trusted the League more and allowed for their inexperience when they did something deemed foolish. He became their trusted ally instead of a scary resource. Batman was even their friend.

Robin's presence did much for the dark knight, lighting his way down the right road to justice.

That's not to say their life together was an easy one. Robin was beaten within an inch of his life almost a dozen times in Alfred's opinion. Well, once in truth, but once as enough. Alfred could almost see it again, the night a broken Batman brought home a beaten bloody boy. His voice nearly broke Alfred's heart. "I think I killed him."

Batman wasn't the boy's assailant, but rather Two-Face. Judging from the wounds, Alfred surmised they were made by a baseball bat. The boy had been tied up, and so was Batman. Both were beaten badly, and the man emotionally more so than the boy. He had no choice but to watch helplessly. Some of the man's wounds came from breaking the bindings on him to save the boy. It was up to Alfred to really save the boy's life. Bruce refused to be treated until he knew Dick would be alright. He didn't leave the boy's side until he woke up.

Most of all, he wouldn't let Robin fly again until Two-Face was behind bars and the boy made a full recovery, plus more training. Alfred approved of benching the young lad, but the boy could not be stopped. He even ran out again with his suit to prove it. Batman and Robin seemed to never stop working.

Even now, while watching the thirteen year old practice in the gym with Bruce near by, Alfred could see the impish loving child inside him. After every few twists and turns on the bars, he'd glance at Bruce lifting his weights. They were just taking a break from sparing, but mostly they were just wasting time.

Today was the day. Alfred had to remind himself again and again it wasn't a bad thing. Richard was growing up. Time could not stop. And knowing how stubborn the boy was, if he wasn't guided by the League, he'd probably run off and make his own team. He'd include his friends of course, then maybe add a few others he'd run across on his way. Yes, today was the day the boy would start being acknowledged by the world at large he was going to be his own man. Batman couldn't stop him, he could only make sure the boy was safe when they were together.

But the boy was growing up. In another five short years the lad would be an adult. Three years after that and there would be little they could keep him home with. Emotional ties would be the only bindings left between them all. Alfred only hoped they were strong enough.

Bruce rested the weights he was using and sat up, wiping his brow free of sweat. He watched Dick from the corner of his eye, making certain the boy didn't lose his grip and fall. Alfred knew he gave the boy as much freedom as he could, but always made certain the boy was safe. Bruce was just as scared of losing Dick as he was of losing his parents. And Alfred knew Dick felt the same towards Bruce. It was hard to believe he hadn't yet adopted the boy officially when it was clear they thought of each other as parent and child.

Still, no one pushed a relationship between them. Everything was a choice. Bruce chose to be Batman and fight crime. He gave Richard the option of living with him. Dick chose to be Robin on his own. They worked together because they wanted to, they enjoyed it. And yet they hadn't chosen to make their emotional relationship official. Twas sad indeed.

'_Hmmm…._' The butler thought. '_I believe it's time to bring up adoption again._' Alfred had mentioned it a few times to the two, and both seemed hesitant to comply. Bruce didn't want to take the place of Dick's real father, and Dick didn't want to force Bruce into a position that made him feel uncomfortable with the title. Neither seemed to admit they already were father and son.

This is what pleased Alfred the most. Despite Batman being the scariest and bigger-than-life hero in the League, he was always first and foremost a father. When the other Leaguers had children to care for, he was the one they turned to for advice. Strange really since he struggled so much trying to raise Richard. He'd abandon the League in a heartbeat if Robin was in danger. He'd enlist their help should Richard be taken from him. Both had happened, and each moment terrified the man.

Yes, Bruce would always be a father to the child. And it pleased Alfred to no ends.

Silently he slipped beside his employer, talking quietly to make sure the boy couldn't hear him. This was for Bruce Wayne's ears alone. "Master Richard has grown quite well these past few years don't you say?"

Bruce nodded, taking a drink from his bottle. Alfred continued. "He's brave, noble and quite ingenious. Any man would be proud to have him as a son.

"You've done well on Mr. and Mrs. Grayson's behalf," he added quickly before Bruce could object for the couple's sake. The butler gave him a slight knowing smile before continuing. "And he has done well for your own parent's behalf."

"Alfred?" Seeing the confusion coming to the man's face was quite amusing, but the gentleman wasn't trying to tease him at the moment.

"I still cannot quite approve of the two of you running around on rooftops, exposing yourselves to such dangers Gotham provides." Alfred could tell Bruce felt guilty from the reproval, but the man hid it well. The young man always wanted the butler to be proud of him.

And he was, always. "But never will I say having Master Richard at your side is a bad thing. Never was I prouder of you than the day you took him in and a family once again resided in his house. I can only pray some day a lady may find permanent residence here in the future."

Slowly Bruce smiled, turning his gaze back to the ground. These were the words he had longed to hear from his parental figure. Batman was one of few words and even fewer complements, and that he learned from Alfred. He smirked at the thought of a woman staying with them. "We'll see."

Bruce stood up, signaling to Dick training was over and it was time to head out to DC. Quickly the boy leapt off the bars and to the floor, just a yard away from the two men, grinning as always. "It's time?"

"Almost," Bruce answered. "Hit the showers and get changed. I'll meet you in the cave."

Dick giggled in anticipation and practically ran out the door to get ready. Alfred watched after the boy. No, not a boy. Not anymore. The child he'd come to love was growing up, becoming a fine young man and even greater hero. Silently the butler wondered how the young teen's future would progress. He still didn't like the two going off to get shot every night, but so long as they were together he learned to worry less.

After all, they were Batman and Robin. The dynamic duo. Father and son.

END

* * *

><p>AN: yeah, Alfred never quite approved of Robin, nor told Bruce it was alright to take Dick out there into the field with him. I bet he still wishes they'd pick a safer life style, but being the man he is, Alfred will just do everything he can to help them anyway.

Thank you all so much for reading 'Meeting Robin'! To see how he first met Kaldur, read 'Get Back Up' ch. 7 traitor. And I'm going to put his first time with Hal in 'Worst Days Ever!' when I get to writing it. I love writing about him growing up I guess, and YJ's Dick is just so much fun to play with, so look forward to my other works! YAY FLUFF!


End file.
